gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai
The MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (aka δ Kai or δΧ) is a prototype transformable mobile suit developed from the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus as a technology demonstrator. It appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn video game, Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky and UC-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics The final machine of Anaheim Electronics' Delta-type series, the Gundam Delta Kai is an enhanced version of the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, which is used to demonstrate new experimental technologies that can be used for future mobile suits. As such, the unit is greatly overhauled from the regular Delta Plus, modifying both the MS and Waverider forms as well as enhancing its variable frame. Several Thrusters were also fitted into the unit's legs and back skirt which allows the MS to fly in both space and under gravity, giving it tremendous amount of speed and maneuverability. The overall Waverider mode can also function as a subflight system when needed. Aside from the aesthetic change, the Delta Kai is fitted with various experimental weaponry derived from older mobile suits. This gives it a higher attack power and versatility than the Delta Plus, however despite the amount of weapons equipped it is very complicated to use in a tactical situation. The Delta Kai is also equipped with a specialized system called the n_i_t_r_o System, allowing regular pilots to gain Cyber Newtype-like abilities. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The 60mm vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Long Mega Buster :A specialized beam rifle with a power output comparable to a beam cannon. The beam of this weapon could destroy a MS with a direct hit. It was originally developed for the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus from the FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai's Mega Buster. ;*Beam Saber :The Delta Gundam Kai's close combat armaments, they are stored in the shield. Beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. Delta Gundam Kai's beam saber also doubled as beam cannons while in the shield and could be utilized in Waverider mode, similar to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's beam sabers. ;*Proto Fin Funnel :The Delta Kai mounts two Proto Fin Funnels on its back. Using the n_i_t_r_o System, they may be deployed efficiently even by non-Newtypes, giving the pilot all-range attack ability. ;*Shield :A standard defensive feature of most mobile suits is an arm-mounted shield. It is a thick piece of metal designed to stop physical rounds and is treated with anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Gundam Delta Kai's shield also serves as the unit's forward section in Waverider mode. Beside the Beam Sabers/Beam Cannons, it can mounts a large variety of weapons. :;*Burst Bolt ::Optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the front of the shield. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor. A similar weapon is used by the FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai. :;*Mega Machine Cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front of the shield. Developed by Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI), it fires heavy-caliber armor-piercing rounds. The Mega Machine Cannon could also be used by the D-50C Loto. :;*High Mega Cannon ::An optional weapon that can be mounted on the front of the shield, the High Mega Cannon can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, and in some case, total destruction. Developed with data obtained from the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, its output has been reduced to about 46% HGUC Gundam Delta Kai model kit assembly instruction in order to lessen the burden to the generator, resulting in an output of 23 MW. ;*Beam Magnum :A weapon originally used by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, it is a highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser. The power output in a single shot is the equivalent of 4 regular beam rifle shots at the expense of an entire E-pac. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5 E-pacs, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. Special Equipment & Features ;*n_i_t_r_o System :Gundam Delta Kai is equipped with the special 'n'ewtype 'i'njection 't'race 'r'eformed 'o'ldtype System. The n_i_t_r_o System forcibly enhances a normal pilot into a Cyber Newtype temporarily, and causes the mobile suit to emit blue flames during the process. It improves the response time, and allows the use of complicated fire control system as well as remote weaponry such as Delta Kai's Fin Funnels. However, the process of forcibly turning the pilot into a Cyber Newtype involve "rewriting" the brain, and this causes the pilot's personality to become unusually aggressive and unstable. History Anaheim Electronics specially converted one Delta Plus into the Delta Kai, used by the Federation for testing the n_i_t_r_o System and its weapons. It was fielded in a mock combat, where it defeated the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, before encountering the ''The Sleeves''. Despite the enemy's numbers, the abilities of the n_i_t_r_o System instantly took out all units, even though the system is proven to be dangerous to the pilot. Soon after the battle, the Delta Kai was transferred to Earth and was heavily modified into the [Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai|MSN-001X[G Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai]] and performed several performance tests. Variants ;*[Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai|MSN-001X[G Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai]] Picture Gallery Hiyon Katsuragi 5.jpg|n_i_t_r_o System activated 20120314013123-75755.jpg|Waverider Mode and Shield 20120314013029-88880.jpg|Gundam Delta Kai's Lineage MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 01.jpg|n_i_t_r_o System Screen (Across the Sky (AtS) Chpt 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 02.jpg|Close up (AtS Chpt 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 03.jpg|Face close up (AtS Chpt 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 04.jpg|Launching Proto Fin Funnels in Waverider Mode (AtS Chpt 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 06.jpg|Attacking (AtS Chpt 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 07.jpg|Firing Vulcan Guns (AtS Chpt 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 08.jpg|Deploying Beam Sabers (AtS 0) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Ep 01) 09.jpg|Defeating MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (AtS Chpt 0) Game Delta Kai - VG Features.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (PS3 Game) 20120314125549-85263.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2) 20120314125540-15738.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (3) Gundam Delta Kai.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gundam Delta Kai Waverider.jpg|Waverider Mode in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Gundam Delta Kai.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Gunpla HGUC DELTA KAI.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (2012): box art MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Front) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Rear) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Action Pose 1).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Action Pose 1) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Action Pose 2).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Action Pose 2) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Action Pose 3).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Action Pose 3) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Action Pose 4).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Action Pose 4) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Front, Waverider Mode).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Front, Waverider Mode) MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai (Gunpla) (Rear, Waverider Mode).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Gundam Delta Kai (Rear, Waverider Mode) References MSX435408.jpg MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (PS3 Game) - MS Info 20120314012839-41915.jpg FUPCD.jpg dOXiF.jpg UC MSV - Delta Kai.jpg|Gundam UC MSV - MS info deltakai-profile.jpg Notes *Delta is the 4th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. *Chi is the 22nd letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 600. Coincidentally, it is pronounced "Kai", the same as the Japanese word for "customized/modified". *This is the only MS in the Delta family that has a ground-use version. *The Kai appears to be the only MSN series suit that follows the traditional Gundam design, as opposed to the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, the MSN-06S Sinanju and MSN-06S Sinanju Stein, among others. External links *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai on MAHQ.net *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai on Gundam.Info *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai on Gundams Over Germany ja:MSN-001X ガンダム・デルタ・カイ